stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel
The ''Multi-Vector''-class starship [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)|USS Phoenix-X, NCC-75948]] was commissioned in 2374. Many different crewmembers have come and gone during that time. Its biggest intrigue is the fact half the crew is Klingon and half Starfleet. Crew manifest :The Present in this list is based on the Year 2384. Current Crew A * Warrior Amos (Klingon Warrior, 2374 - Present) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Amp (Flight controller, 2379 - Present) * Lieutenant Commander Armond (Tactical officer, 2374 - 2379, 2382 - Present) B * Lieutenant Borishnikov (2374 - Present) * Ensign Belm (2374 - Present) * Ensign Billy (Transporter Chief, 2374 - Present) * BOB (Non-Affiliated Personnel, 2374 - Present) * BOBELENE (Non-Affiliated Personnel, 2374 - Present) C * Captain Cell (Daniel) (Commanding Officer, 2374 - Present) * Ensign Cene (2379 - 2383) D * Ensign Dan (Science Officer/Security Officer/Operations Officer, 2374 - Present) E * Lieutenant Elly (2374 - Present) * EMH (Emergency Medical Holographic Program, 2374 - Present) * EMKH (Emergency Medical Klingon Holographic Program, 2381 - Present) F * Felix (Non-Affiliated Personnel, 2374 - Present) * Crewmen Franket (2379 - Present) G * Ensign Gewdeque (2374 - Present) * Lieutenant GoyCho (2374 - Present) * Warrior Grath (Klingon Warrior, 2374 - Present) * Crewmen Greyen (2379 - Present) H * Heelix (Non-Affiliated Personnel, 2374 - Present) * Ensign Holo (Transporter Chief, 2374 - Present) J * Lieutenant Jawmock (2374 - Present) * Ensign Jeera (2377 - Present) * Lieutenant Jergen (2374 - Present) * Ensign Jergen (2377 - Present) * Ensign Jimmy (2377 - Present) * Ensign Jineen (2375 - Present) K * Lieutenant Kayl (Chief of Operations, 2374 - 2379, 2383 - Present) * Crewmen Keno (2379 - Present) * Warrior Kortos (Klingon Warrrior, 2374 - Present) * Lieutenant Commander Kugo (Chief Engineer, 2374 - Present) L * Crewmen Ligus (2377 - Present) * Doctor Lox (Chief Medical Officer, 2374 - Present) * Lieutenant Lucricia (Counselor, 2374 - Present) M * Ensign Mark (2375 - 2384) * Lieutenant Matt (2377 - Present) * Ensign Maxy (2374 - Present) * Ensign Monique (2374 - 2379) * Meelix (Non-Affiliated Personnel, 2374 - Present) N * Crewmen Nathan (2379 - Present) * Crewmen Norman (2379 - Present) O *Omega (Non-Affiliated Personnel, 2380 - Present) P * Peelix (Non-Affiliated Personnel, 2374 - Present) * Crewmen Phil (2379 - Present) * Lieutenant Phinly (2374 - Present) R * Lieutenant Junior Grade RaeLuna (Tactical Officer, 2379 - 2383) * Lieutenant Commander Red (Flight controller, 2374 - 2379, 2382 - Present) * Ensign Rob (2376 - Present) * Lieutenant Rock (2374 - Present) S * Shane (Non-Affiliated Personnel, 2375 - 2378) * Lieutenant Slekeva (2379 - 2383) * Commander Seifer (Gotens) (First Officer, 2374 - Present) T * Warrior Targon (Klingon Warrior, 2374 - Present) * Lieutenant Tong (2374 - Present) * Lieutenant Trunks (Security chief, 2379 - 2380) W *Lieutenant Wallace (Security Chief, 2374 - 2377) *Lieutenant Wang (2377 - Present) Y * Ensign Yeltso (2374 - Present) Z * Crewmen Zoe (2382 - Present) Unnamed crewmembers *List of unnamed USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) personnel Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) personnel Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) personnel Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) personnel Category:USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) personnel Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X